


Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de SnK invernal. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El té de Eren siempre está caliente, sin importar el clima. Alguien decide sacar provecho de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

Era invierno y la leña estaba húmeda. Apenas tenían suficiente para mantener encendida la pequeña chimenea en el hogar y no era bastante como para calentarlos.

— Deberíamos tomar algo para entrar en calor —Sugirió en algún punto Sasha. Todos coincidieron con ella, aunque nadie dijo que podrían beber para entrar en calor.

— El alcohol siempre funciona en estos momentos —Comentó Hange sin ir del todo en serio. Lamentablemente no tenían alcohol en la pequeña choza que compartían entre todos escondida entre el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Nadie se atrevería a salir a comprar alcohol a esa hora de la tarde y con ese frío. El clima, como para confirmarlo, empeoró. La temperatura bajó aún más y remolinos de nieve se formaron afuera amenazadoramente.

— Tienen hojas de té al menos ¿no? —Preguntó Levi luego de que se hubieran sumido todos en un silencio incómodo.

— Sí —Respondió de inmediato Eren, como si estuviera siguiendo una orden directa al hacerlo.

— Eso debería servir por ahora, que alguien traiga la tetera y la llene con nieve, la derretiremos en la chimenea.

Jean se ofreció a ir por la tetera justo después de Mikasa. Al final fueron juntos aunque Jean terminaría dejando a Mikasa el trabajo de recoger la nieve y meterla a la tetera que él sujetaba.

Dentro terminaron de seguir el plan de Levi y le dejaron caer pequeñas hojas de té al agua hirviente. Lo dejaron reposar un momento para que las hojas soltaran su esencia y, para cuando se sirvieron, el agua estaba helada, aunque seguía en estado líquido. Todos miraron con decepción como el plan fallaba en la primera etapa, todos menos Eren, quien le daba sorbitos a su té, de cuya taza se elevaba un hilito de humo agradable.

Todos miraron a Eren, quien les regresó la mirada nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó aprehensivo.

Hange miró a Levi y asintió, luego miró al resto de reclutas quienes le regresaron el asentimiento.

Al final de ese día, cada que alguno quisiera darle un trago a su té tenía que dejarlo unos segundos entre las manos de Eren, quien serviría de calentador sin robarles calor de la chimenea.

El té estaba delicioso.


End file.
